To Love a Soldier
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Damien had no memory of his life before but he knew he was friends with Carol Danvers for a long time. Going by the name Marveel and being a noble soldier of the Kree, things take a turn when he crashes into earth with Carol. He slowly learns about his previous life on earth and the people he left behind. He was taught to not love.. But his life changes with some news.
1. Chapter 1

Damien's eyes are opened wide as he breathed in sharply. He heard hard knocking on his door and he groaned and tried to hide himself under the cover but it was no use. He wish he could go back to his dream.

He was dreaming of a woman with dark chestnut hair with warm brown eyes. It was a constant dream where he and the woman would practice fighting before she would smile softly and say "I'll see you later" before walking off and it was confusing.

Damien never felt a romantic feeling with this woman, it was a protective feeling. A feeling that he needed to protect this woman with his own life. The woman was closer to his age, and no matter how much he would ask about her.. She would walk away

Damien got up without even planning on putting up a shirt and he pressed button and the door opened and he saw his best friend Vers looking at him with an amused look

"Did I wake you up a great dream Marveel?" Carol chuckled at him and she quickly ruffled his hair and he moved away and groaned at her "I thought we spoke about if you had sleepless nights you would go see Yon-Rogg before coming to me" Damien said and Carol grinned at him

"He didn't help much this time, I needed my best friend help me. Can you take a walk with me please?" Carol said and Damien went into his room and grabbed his shirt and nodded "Of course, you know I'll always be glad to take a walk" Damien said as he grabbed his jacket and threw it to Carol "Wear this Vers, I don't need you getting sick on me"

"Aww Marveel, I didn't know you cared so much for me" Carol joked and Damien narrowed his eyes playfully before grabbing another jacket "Haha, very funny. Let's go take that walk so I can go back to sleep"

It was dawn in the planet of Hala. Damien would greet the people he saw normally on his morning walks while Carol would enjoy the silence of their walks and observe. It was quiet until Carol spoke

"I had that dream with the older woman again" Carol said quietly and Damien looked at her and frowned "I'm always having that dream of that young woman, it's coming more and more recently" Damien said and Carol frowned "I think these dreams mean something" She muttered and Damien sighed and shrugged "I don't know Vers, You're really the only one I tell these dreams about. I don't even tell Minn-Erva these dreams because she either dismisses it or gets annoyed"

"I didn't think Minn-Erva would ever get annoyed at you." Carol said and Damien snorted "Well, believe it or not, my girlfriend still gets annoyed at things I do or say things she wouldn't want to hear"

"You guys have been together for so long, I'm shocked you guys aren't getting married yet" Carol pointed out and Damien was silent for a moment before shaking his head "I don't think she wants marriage, I rather be married to someone who actually wants it. I think she wants to be with me but not for the rest of our lives"

"Such a hopeless romantic, You have such a heart Marveel." Carol joked and Damien grinned and nudged her "And why aren't you with anyone? You never showed interest if anyone here."

"How can I tell them "Hey, I have these powers and may be deadly but I would love for you to take me out on a date" kinda thing." She muttered dryly and Damien chuckled and shook his head "We have similar powers Vers, it didn't stop me from getting out there and having a life" He muttered and Carol stopped and he stopped with her

"I'm not ready to just.. Date. I'm not sure how anyone would be use to my powers or just deal with me in general. Yon-Rogg says I have too many emotions for a soldier. I don't know how you can just turn it off Marveel."

"Because.. I feel like I fought in a war before, like I had these experiences before when I get put on these missions and that I must protect.. It's different than the woman in my dreams. My need to protect her is more of a family way. I want to protect our people from the Skrulls and make sure that the future is bright within our planet and people. That if I do have children one day then they'll have a world to live to believe in and they'll find a way to protect it. That's what emotion I show when we're out there"

"You're something, Marveel"

Damien crossed is arms and nodded "Minn-Erva told me about this mission that she went on years ago when she started becoming a soldier. It was invading the Inhumans and trying to steal a baby, something about using the baby as a weapon or killing it. But her parents were smart and shipped her away before we found her and I'm glad.. A baby shouldn't go through that, being a product of war. Being raised as a deadly weapon. I hope that the baby if it's alive has a chance of life. That one day they will it back to it's parents"

"I think I'm going to love it when you're father one day." Carol smiled softly and Damien chuckled and looked down and shook his head "A lot of the times I don't think I'm cut out to be a father, I'm more of a soldier"

"Well come on, Mr Soldier.. We have to meet the Supreme Intelligence. It's going to see if I'm fit to go on a mission with you today" Carol said proudly and Damien grinned widely as he placed an arm around her shoulder "Well let's get to it"

* * *

Damien looked around and saw Carol wasn't around. She must have went outside after her conversation with the Supreme Intelligence. He looked at the golden walls with pillars wider towards the top and narrowing towards the bottom. The floor has a hexagon lit up with white light. Damien walked onto the hexagon and extends his arms beside him. Tentacle-like wires appear from below his feet and connect to his legs, arms, and head

The scene changes again, but the wires have disappeared and the walls have been replaced with an endless glossy floor. Lights then descend from above and the Supreme Intelligence appears from within them and Damien looked forward as he saw the Intelligence took the form of the woman in his dreams. He nodded as The Intelligence nodded

"Marveel" The Supreme Intelligence nodded and Damien bowed his head "Intelligence." He muttered and the Intelligence watched him carefully and nodded

"Your commander and your teammates are going on a mission today" The Supreme Intelligence said and Damien nodded and looked up "Yes, I am. Vers is going us today"

"You struggle with your emotions, with your past which fuels them."

A floating image of the Earth appears, which Damien turned to look at. The image then turns into a variety of planets.

"You are just one victim of the Skrull expansion that has threatened our civilisation for centuries. Imposters who silently infiltrate then take over then take over our planets." Supreme Intelligence said, disappointed as Damien looked at the planets. A rush of emotions as he saw the planet earth and he shook his head

"I don't even remember a lot about my past.. It's like when I try to think of it, there's nothing"

"Horrors which you remember and so much which you do not." The Supreme Intelligence said and Damien shook his head "It's all... blank. My life. It's like if I died today, I wouldn't even know what kind of legacy I would leave to anyone but Vers. You're supposed to take the form of you I most admire but I don't even remember who this person was to me." He said as he observed the woman with the dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. The intelligence shook its head

"Perhaps this is a mercy, sparing you from a deeper pain. Freeing you to do what all Kree must. Put your people's needs before your own. We've given you a great gift, a chance to fight for the good of all Kree."

The chip on Marveel's neck begins to blink, almost simultaneously his hands begin to glow and he looked at his hands "It took me a while to fully control these powers, even now I'm still learning"

"Then master yourself; what was given can be taken away." The Supreme Intelligence said sharply as Damien looked up and he was silent for a moment before nodding "I won't let you down."

"We'll know soon enough. You have a mission. Serve well and with honor." The Intelligence said as Damien nodded as he closed his eyes.

He then woke up.

* * *

Damien looked down at his black and green uniform he always wore. He saw that Carol was already making her way in the ship and he ran his hand thrugh his hair once he made it inside. He saw Minn-Erva polishing her gun and he went towards her and she looked up at him with a small smile

"I missed you during breakfast" She muttered and he was silent for a moment before smiling and kissing her forehead softly but she quickly pulled away and he frowned for a moment before he stepped back.

His relationship with Minn-Erva was.. Complicated. They weren't really official or anything but they were committed to each other. Minn-Erva wouldn't really show any affection towards him or anything outside of closed doors. Minn-Erva says that feelings are a weakness when it comes to love. Damien knew that Minn-Erva had feelings for him, but he didn't know how deep those feelings ran.

"This can't be good." Att-Lass muttered as he looked around. Damien looked towards Carol and he stood besides her as he nudged her "You're joining us today, you don't know how Happy I am to have you here" Damien muttered and Carol smiled softly

"We always have each other's backs, always Marveel." She said softly and Damien nodded at her "I would protect you and help you until my last breath" He whispered and they both smiled at that. Damien didn't notice to look on Minn-Erva's face and Korath spoke

"It must be another Skrull attack." He said as he didn't notice the conversation between Damien and Carol. Bron-Char was watching the two before he turned to Korath and nodded

"Whatever it is, it's big."

"Has a Skrull ever simmed you?" Minn-Erva questioned and Korath nodded and looked down "Once. It was deeply disturbing." He said and Damien stepped forward "Why? What happened?"

"Because I stared into the face of my mortal enemy and the face staring back was my own." Korath said and Carol looked at him, amused

"Well maybe if you were more attractive then it would be less disturbing." She muttered and Damien chuckled and bumped his shoulder into hers as she broke into laughter which he started laughing too. Korath looked at the two, not amused

"You think you're funny, but I'm not laughing." He said dryly and Att-Lass gave him a look "You never laugh."

"I laugh on the inside. I'm not doing it now." Korah said with a serious face which caused Damien and Carol to laugh even more and Bron-Char was amused

"It's funny cause objectively speaking, you're quite handsome." He said and Korath looked at him and nodded "Well thank you."

"Listen up team!" They heard Yon-Rogg's voice and he looked at both Damien and Carol "Knock it off" He said pointing at the two which their laughter died down and they looked serious.

Yon-Rogg walked into the center of the plane and begins presenting a holographic presentation and Damien looked on

"Alright, prepare for the search and rescue of our spy, Soh-Larr. The Skrulls have invaded yet another border planet, this time Torfah. Soh-Larr sent a warning signal, which we've intercepted, that he's covers blown. The Skrull General Talos has sent kill units to find him. Should they reach him before we do, the intelligence he has acquired over three years is as good as theirs. The accusors will bomb a Skrull stronghold here in the south. We slip in, we locate Soh-Larr and we get out, leaving them none the wiser. The Torfah populace; we are not to interfere with them nor them with us. Nothing compromises the security of our mission. Proceed with caution. Follow protocol before extracting him." He said and Damien looked down at Carol who looked very eager for her mission and he looked at the holograph before nodding

The holograph disappears, leaving the team standing in a circle

"This is a dangerous mission, we must all be ready to join the collective if that is our fate today. For the good of all Kree!" Yon-Rogg said as the team looked at each other before cheering

"For the good of all Kree!"

_Author's Note:_

Damien is portrayed by Scott Eastwood!

Welcome to another story! I hope you enjoy this one! I personally will enjoy making it as Damien is a favorite of mine already and his story will be a favorite of mine to write.

Whose the lady that Damien admires the most?

We will be seeing Mary Hunter (Damien's mother and Steve Rogers' first love in this story! Along with a couple of other family members!)

The theme of this story is Family. How important it is.


	2. Mission Gone Wrong

Torfah

The Accusor's ships begin firing missiles down towards the Skrull stronghold down on Torfah. The ship containing Carol, Damien, Yon-Rogg and the other Kree follows after the missiles and crash lands in the sea. Carol, Damien and the Kree then emerge from the ship wearing masks and their green and black uniform. The Kree then swim from their ship before removing their masks. Damien looked at Carol, impressed

"Your first mission and you're already doing great" Damien said and Carol smiled at him "How were you during your first mission?" She questioned but it was Minn-Erva who answered "We don't have time to share stories, focus on your mission" She said and Damien nodded. Yon-Rogg went towards the group

"Vers and Marveel, track Soh-Larr's beacon. Att-Lass and Minn-Erva find elevation." He said and the team nodded. Damien went towards Minn-Erva and rested a hand on her shoulder "Stay safe" He muttered and she nodded "You too"

The group broke up, Carol and Damien were leading while Yon-Rogg and Bron-Char were following. Suddenly Carol heard beeping and she went to move forward "His beacon's coming from that temple. Let's move." She said but Damien grabbed her wrist and stopped her, Yon-Rogg spoke

"No. This is the perfect spot for an ambush. Only one way in, only one way out." He pointed and Damien released Carol before slowly making his way towards a couple of rocks, hiding behind them before he saw some locals and he slowly made his way back to the group "We got locals"

"And we have to pass the locals." Bron-Char muttered and Yon-Rogg shook his head "We don't know if they are locals. Too risky."

"You don't have to go with me. Marveel and I could go. We can both handle ourselves"

"No! You won't." Yon-Rogg said quickly and he looked around with his surroundings **"**Right. Keep a close radius, we lose comms we meet back at the Helion. Come on." He said

Soon the Kree walked amongst pillars of rock towards the local's campsite. Damien froze and stood in front of Carol as the Locals were hostile. They started hissing and coming towards them, speaking in their own language

"Get back!" Yon-Rogg ordered and Bron-Char looked at him and Damien's fist grew golden as he was ready to attack but Yon-Rogg raised his hand "Do not attack Marveel." He ordered and Damien's fist went normal again as Bron-Char looked around

"Commander!"

"Get back. Back!" Yon-Rogg said as there was commotion amongst the group. Yon-Rogg tried to radio for Minn-Erva but she wasn't responding. Soon Yon-Rogg and the others drew their weapons on the local. Carol looking at Damien who nodded at her.

"Get back! Minn-Erva! I don't want to hurt you. Get back! Stay back!" Yon-Rogg ordered and Damien saw they were starting to get cornered and he looked over at Yon-Rogg "She needs to answer otherwise we need to do something" He muttered and Yon-Rogg looked over at them

"Vers, Marveel, go inside and try to find Soh-Larr" He said and the two nodded as they went inside the temple. Carol going inside first and seeing somebody was there. Soon both of them stopped and Carol tablet's in her arm lights up showing a string of characters

"HGX-78" Carol said as Damien watched the Kree carefully before the Kree responding, clearly showing it was Soh-Larr "TRT79-VVX6" He muttered looking tired. Carol and Damien made their way towards him and he was sitting on a rock now.  
**  
**

"Vers? Marveel? Skrulls! It's an ambush." Yon-Rogg screamed through the com but before they could do anything, Soh-Larr had two skrull weapons and paralyzed both of them.

Damien opened his eyes slowly to look over at his side and saw Carol was out. He saw that Soh-Larr has transformed into Skrull General Talos and Damien's eyes widen as he shook his head

"How did you know the code?" He whispered and General Talos shook his head as he looked at the man "How about I tell you my secret. When you told me yours." He said and without another moment he shocked Damien who fainted.


	3. Memories

**'Let's see what's in his head'**

Damien felt his head spinning as he opened his eyes and he was at a airbase.

He was facing a fighter plane, a rush of pride and love went through him as he looked at the plane and he started walking towards it until he placed his hand on the front and rubbed it.

**'Where are we? We're not in the correct place'**

**'Right, standby'**

Damien felt everything rushing forward as his eyes closed again and he opened them before he saw Carol and their friend Maria walking towards him, Damien had a half smirk as he went towards them and Maria looked at Carol and grinned

"You got your head in the clouds?" Maria questioned as Damien nudged Maria "I know yours is" He said and Maria shook her head "On my shoulders. About to show these boys and you how to do it. You ready?"

"Higher, further, faster baby." Carol said as her and Maria high fived and Damien smirked as he shook his head "You two always do better than all of us anyways. Us boys need to step up our games" He said and Maria nodded in approval "That's right."

The three of them climbed into their planes in the cockpit and Damien was taking off in flight, he looked at the sky with happiness as he was piloting his plane, suddenly that voice was back and Damien whined

**'This can't be right. Go back even further.'**

Damien heard the sound of the waves as he opened his eyes and he turned over to see a female figure next to him, he saw that they were near the beach. The figure turned over and he saw she was beautiful, a woman with light blue eyes and a dark blonde hair color. She looked at him and had a sleepy smile as she reached her hand to touch his face and for some reason, he learned into her touch

"Hey" She muttered, tired. Damien didn't know who she was but he just felt.. So in love.. But also at the same time, a huge feel of heartache overcame in as she noticed him frowning and she looked at him "Is everything okay?" She whispered and he was quiet for a moment until he nodded "Yeah.. I'm okay"

'Who is this person? Are we in the right...?'

Damien looked over and saw his parents chasing after him with such laughter on their face. His mother, Mary had a huge grin as she tried to pretend to roar and run after him like a monster. His father stopped and laughed while Damien giggled while his mother scooped him up and spin him around playfully

**'I think we're back in the wrong...'**  
**'I think we went back too far.' **  
**'Here, let me try something'**

Damien looked up and saw a figure trying to swing from rope to rope, the men around him were scowling and muttering how this person couldn't make it but Damien believed in the woman.  
At one point, Damien joined and felt a challenge.. His challenge was breaking away from the fact that his parents were one of the directors of shield and a famous soldier in the war. Both him and his sister wanted to be known as themselves, not because of their family.

The woman fell hard to the ground and Damien ran towards her as the others were making comments or laughing. Damien stuck out his hand and the woman looked at him at first before taking his hand, and he pulled her up and they were close to each other. Damien looked down at her "You did well" He said, impressed with her. The woman narrowed her eyes

"Try telling them that" She muttered and Damien looked over at them and narrowed his eyes "Ignore them, you're going to do great" He said and the woman smiled as she looked up at him

"My name is Carol"

"Damien, pleased to meet you" He said with a smile.

**'Come on.. Come on!'**

"Get your butt's inside, it's time to eat." Maria called from outside and Damien and Carol were playing with a young Monica, Monica and Carol had pinned Damien down as they were pretending to wrestle. Damien looked at them with a pout "Hey! Two on One isn't fair!"

"Prepare for takeoff Lieutenant Trouble." Carol laughed as she picked up Monica and Damien chased after them with a laugh

**'Charming memory.'**

**'****Hang on'**

"We're almost done with this project Dam, I think we got it" A woman with brown hair and warm brown eyes said as her and Damien were walking towards a airplane, Damien looked at her with an impressed look "You and Lawson got it done pretty quick, She's lucky that she got you" He said and nudged her.

The woman laughed and shook her head "Once you and Carol help her with flying.. It will be perfect." She said and Damien looked up with a soft smile at the sky "I always loved flying.. This one will feel different"

"You loved flying ever since we were children.. You were more of the air force while I wanted to be a Shield Agent. Guess we are like our parents in some way" She laughed and she looked at her brother with a soft expression

"Have you talked to her?" She asked and Damien shook his head "Not for years, not after everything that happened. I needed space after everything that happened" He muttered and she frowned and shook her head "You two were nice together"

"It was a holiday romance, it wasn't meant to last" Damien kicked the ground under his feet and his sister narrowed her eyes "And you think I met my fiancé by some random mistake? Come on.. You two should reconnect"

"There's no need for that" Damien dismissed it and she noticed and she nodded as she looked at her brother's plane and she looked at the name "I always love coming here and seeing your plane." She muttered and he smiled "Thanks"

"Well.. I need to get going, I need to help Lawson with last minute things. I love you" She said as she hugged him and he hugged back before she walked off

**'Wait, wait, wait. That's her. Get her back.'  
**'Stand by'

Damien felt his head spin as the memory happened once again..

**'What's that on her shirt? I couldn't read it. Play it back'**

And Again

**'Focus. Look down at her shirt' **

Damien looked down to see the name.. The name of his sister. Abbie

**'Shield, Her name is Abbie. That's her.' **

**'Do we have the location?'**

**'Got it'**

**'We need to know if she's alive and knows about Lawson's work'  
**  
Damien's eyes snapped open as he saw the Skrulls around him, he looked over and saw Carol starting to wake up too. He looked forward and saw that the Skrulls were messing with both of their heads and Damien looked forward at the memory of him and the woman with the dark blonde hair.

"This doesn't make any sense." Talos muttered as he looked at another Skrull "Do we have any information we can act on?"

"Just that Lawson and Abbie was somewhere on the Planet C53. We're on our way." He said and Damien felt a rush of panic over him about the feeling of these Skrulls hurting his sister. Talos looked at the screen and shook his head as the screen started going blank

"Then dig, dig, dig, deeper. Lawson and Abbie are our links to that lightspeed engine. And everything we're after..."

A Skrull taps Carol in the center of her forehead, which changes an image on a screen soon he went to Damien and did the same thing

"Oh. That did something. Try that again." Talos said and suddenly Damien opened his eyes and his restraints started to glow orange as he suddenly head-butt the skull and used his strength to break out the chains but the restraints were still on his hands. Carol followed suit

"What did you do to us?!" Carol shouted as Talos shook his head "We're just after a little information."

"What did you put in my head." Carol questioned and Damien shook his head "Who were these people?"

"Nothing that wasn't already there." Talos said and Damien glared at him while Carol shook her head now "But those aren't my memories."

"I don't have a family, I only have Carol" Damien said as Talos looked over at the two "Yeah, its like a bad trip in there. I'm not surprised you can't keep it straight. They really did a number on you two"

"Enough of your mind games! What do you want?" Carol questioned and Talos looked at her

"We're looking for the location of a Doctor Lawson and Agent Abbie and Lawson's light speed engine."

"I don't know any Doctor Lawson.. Damien doesn't know a woman named Abbie.. Leave us alone"

"Then why are they in your heads?"

Skrulls begin running into the room from all different corridors. Carol throws General Talos against them before taking Damien's hand and running off. Carol and Damien ran around the ship, trying to find an exit, while fighting of the Skrulls, before they stuck between two parties of advancing Skrulls

_"_Hey Vers, if we die.. I just want you to know that I loved you and it was a fun first failed mission for you" Damien quickly spoke and Carol narrowed her eyes "Oh please, we make this out and you can tell me how much you love me for the rest of our lives" She said _  
_

"You wouldn't know how these things come off would ya? No? Fine" Carol said as Damien ran towards the Skrulls and started wacking them in the head and body with the restraints. Carol did the same as well as they fought side by side until they were making their way towards the pods. Suddenly Talos appeared

"Leaving so soon?" He asked and Damien shot a blast of energy at him but he dodged and it gave Carol time to get into a pod and starting to type it up

"Marveel, get in now" Carol said and Damien jumped in as Talos shot at the engine and they took off. But the engine was getting shot at and Damien made his way to the controls "We have to land now!" He said as they were getting into orbit of earth and suddenly their ship blew up with a final blow and Damien hung on to Carol as they flew into orbit and coming into earth. Damien placed his hand at the back of Carol's head and pressed her head close to his chest so she didn't get any head injures as his eyes turned golden and he created a shield to help shield them as they crashed into a building.

They were in earth.

**Author's Note:**

Hello! Here's a quick chapter!

I've been busy with life so please be patient with chapters! They will be coming and stories will be finished!

How do you guys like Carol and Damien's relationship? It's different from other relationships I've written, do you guys like them as friends only or more?  
Who was the woman in Damien's flashback? How would she be important later on?  
Abbie helped Lawson with her project? How much more did Abbie help with?

We will be seeing Abbie, I've always wanted to write her and Damien since I started Riley's story. We may have mentions of Riley and Lily in this story as they're children in this story!

This will also be mentions of Anthea and the Three!

Leave reviews! Do you think we will finally find the third member of the three? Is it Damien? Is it someone else? I like to hear thoughts


	4. Fury

Carol stood up slowly and she saw Damien on the ground, clearly hurt. Her eyes soften as she realized that he took more of the damage than her. Carol leaned down and rested her hand on his cheek and he woke up and groaned "You're okay.. Good" He muttered and she smiled as she helped him up and he turns in a circle, taking in his surroundings. When Carol turned around and sees a life-size poster, she shoots an energy blast towards it, causing the head to fall off and the neck to erupt in flames. Damien went towards it and whistled "Good as dead.. Good one Vers"

"Vers to Star Force Command. Do you read me?" Carol spoke into her com but there was nothing Damien spoke into his com "Marveel to Yon-Rogg.. Come in, we're okay"

Carol begins to walk through an aisle, looking at the movies on the shelf. Damien looked towards her and the movies "I wonder what these are" He muttered and he tried again with his com

"Hello? Do you copy?"

Carol stopped, picks up a movie and reads the summary. She becomes intrigued with something outside, grabbing Damien's hand and walks towards it. Carol wipes dust off of her shoulders and was dusting off Damien before walking towards a car and knocking on its window and the man jumped

**"**Hi, I'm Vers. Pre Star Force. My partner here is Marveel and he is a member of Star Force. Is this C-53? Do you understand me? Is my universal translator working?"

"Yeah, I understand you." The officer muttered, confused. Damien narrowed his eyes "Great.. Well at least we don't have to make weird facial expressions or movements. Hello, I'm Marveel"

"Oh, good. Are you in charge of security for this district?" Carol asked and Damien looked around "You sir, I give credit as only one man protecting this whole district? Good job" Damien said as the man smiled a bit and he shook his head "Sort of. The movie theatre has its own guy."

"Where can I find communications equipment?" Carol questioned and the man pointed to a Radio Shack and Damien nodded "Cool, Thanks"

* * *

Carol was tinkering with her communications equipment with parts from Radio Shack and a payphone. She turns on her communicator and calls Yon-Rogg. Damien was also in the booth as he leaned on one end while Carol leaned on the other. Soon they heard Yon-Rogg

"Vers. Marveel, Verify, CTC39" They heard his voice and it was Damien who spoke "GRX31600"

"We're fine thanks for asking, what happened? Is everyone okay?" Carol questioned and they heard Yon-Rogg sighing

"Skrull ambush. I thought we'd lost you two. Did you find Soh-Larr?"

"It wasn't Soh-Larr. Talos simmed him, even knew his code." Carol muttered and Damien shook his head "Talos would have done it to us too"

"That's impossible. That code was buried in his unconscious." Yon-Rogg muttered and Carol shook her head "The Skrulls messed with my mind.. Both of ours. The machine that they used, I think it was how they extracted Soh-Larr's code."

"Vers, Marveel, where are you?"

"We're on the planet C-53. The Skrulls are looking for two women named Lawson and Abbie" Damien muttered as he crossed his arms and Yon-Rogg sounded confused "Who?"

"They're... who we see..." Carol whispered as she saw the look on Damien's face as he looked down.

"They're what? Vers. Vers, what?"

"Lawson is a scientist while Abbie was a agent. They think that they cracked the code on light speed tech. We have to get to them before they do, or else they'll be able to invade new galaxies." Carol said and Damien looked at her "We need to protect Abbie, she will be in danger"

"No. You've been caught once already. How far to C-53?" He questioned Bron-Char who answered "Closest jump point is 22 hours."

"Vers and Marveel. Hold your position until we get there, keep your comms online so that we can contact you." Yon-Rogg ordered and Damien narrowed his eyes while sighing. Carol nodded

"No, what if they get a hold of it before..." Carol muttered and Damien shook his head 'We need to get to Abbie and Lawson first' He mouthed as the line cut off and Carol and Damien looked at each other for a moment

"We can't stay here and just wait.. We need to find them" Damien said and Carol nodded "I won't fight you on that" She said and he was about to open his mouth to say something until there was a knock on the glass door of the booth and they both turned to see an African-American man knocking on the glass and Damien scowled.. Oh great, more trouble.

Damien and Carol stepped out of the booth and the man spoke " Excuse me guys, do you know anything about a lady and man who went through the roof of that Blockbuster over there? Witness says they were dressed for laser tag." He said and Damien looked down at his outfit and couldn't help but grin a bit, he thought he looked very good in the uniform.

"Oh. Yeah, I think they went that way" Carol said as she intertwined her fingers with Damien and began to walk off but Fury stopped them "Ah. My name is Agent Fury and I'd like to ask you some questions. Maybe give you the 4-1-1 on late night drop-bys. Could I see some identification, please?" He asked and Damien scowled "Really?"

"Vers. Pre-Star Force. We don't carry identification on metal cards." She said and Damien nodded "I'm Marveel"

Carol tried to walk off again with Damien, and Fury stops them

"Vers. Marveel.. Star Force. How long are you planning on being in town?"

"Not long, I have a girlfriend I need to return to anyways and possibly save a relationship with her so.. It would be nice to leave right away" He muttered and Carol nodded "Oh, We'll be out of your hair as soon as we track down the Skrulls which are infiltrating your planet." She said and Damien squeezed her hand "Speaking of which, we need to get going before the Skrulls get us"

"Skrulls?" Fury questioned and Carol nodded "

Shape-shifters. They can transform into any lifeform down to the DNA. Oh boy, you guys don't have a clue do you." She said as she looked at Damien "Jeez.. Earth is so weird" She said and Damien chuckled "We'll be out soon enough" He said as he began walking with Carol again but Fury stopped them

"Oh, oh, oh, oh. Hold on. How do we know that you're not one of those... shapeshifters?" He pointed at them and Damien actually started laughing "If we were the shapeshifters, you would know." He said and Carol even chuckled  
"Congratulations Agent Fury. You have finally asked a relevant question."

"Oh! Congratulations to you Star Force Lady and Man. You're under arrest." He said as he was getting ready to arrest them but they stopped once Carol and Damien saw one of the Skrulls from the beach on a nearby rooftop and Damien shot an energy blast at them. Carol then runs towards the building, with Damien running behind and Fury grabs his gun and runs towards the car. The Skrull runs across the rooftop, jumping over pipes while Fury runs along the footpath at the front of the building. The Skrull runs up the stairs, towards a train and transforms into an old lady who exits the train in front of him. Carol jumps up to the platform and runs into the same old lady. Damien using his powers to blast himself onto the ship .Carol chases the train down the platform and jumps on top of it. Fury sees Carol and Damien hanging onto the train and turns the car around to pursue it. Damien made it up first and helped Carol up. Carol and Damien then walked through the train, observing all the passenges before seeing the old lady.

Carol then punched her, causing a fight before being pulled off the lady by a group of passengers. Damien ran after her and his first glowed golden as he punched her back but another group held him back. The lady escapes before changing into one of the men and walking into the next carriage and jumping onto the roof. Carol and Damien followed the man onto the roof and continues to fight him. Fury's car continues to follow the train track, barely avoiding the carnage being thrown off the roof by Carol and the Skrull and at one point the Skrull tried to knock Damien off the train but he hung off the edge. Until Carol helped him up

They saw the Skrull got away and Damien huffed as they jumped off the train and nearby building.

* * *

After going through some files.. Well trying to. Damien and Carol ended up near the café and reading map. They needed to find out where Pegasus was and find Lawson and Abbie.

They heard a bike, and it was quiet soon as Carol learned on Damien as they looked at the map and soon they heard the man on the bike "Nice scuba suits" They heard the man say and he rev the bike and Carol looked at the man before going at the map with Damien

"Line up honey, heh? Got a smile for me? Sir, does your girlfriend have expressions?" He said and Damien looked up with an annoyed expression "She's not my girlfriend, and she could smile and talk to anyone who she pleases to. Leave her alone or I'll punch your teeth in, got it?"

The biker then enters the shop. Carol then looks towards the bike again and nudging Damien before they looked at the dummies and took some clothes from a nearby store and leaving on the bike. Damien driving with Carol wrapping her arms around his waist.

They made it to a bar and inside. Carol looks around, remembering the vision from the Skrull interrogation of her, Damien and Maria inside the bar. Carol looked around and saw the visions of Carol playing an arcade game, drinking with Maria and singing karaoke with her and Damien. She stopped ofr a moment when she saw the vision of Damien leaning on the wall and Carol making her way towards him as he hooked his fingers around the belt of her jeans and pulled her closer and their noses brushed together and they both smiled.

Carol frowned at the memory, she didn't know if she was imagining them being together.. Or trying to be together. She didn't know if Damien and her had a past at all.. She actually saw it when Skrulls were going through her head but never mentioned it to Damien. Carol and Damien walked over to a wall covered in pictures of Air Force fighter jets, before fixating on one with the Pegasus logo on the tail. While Carol and Damien are looking at the photos, the bartender walks past them

"What can I get ya?" The Bartender asked and Carol looked over at him "Where was this photograph taken?"

"At an airport?" The Bartender said and Damien crossed his arms "Where's Pegasus? We need to find it"

"That's classified. Not unlike the file I started on you." Fury questioned as he walked through the back door and Damien was tense before Carol looked over at the Bartender who looked confused as he walked away.

"But I see you changed it up a bit since then. Grunge is a good look for you two" Fury said as Damien grinned as he looked down at the blue jeans, white shirt and brown leather jacket. Carol looked at Fury, impressed "Did you have a rough day Agent Fury?"

"It's cool. You know, space invasion, big car chase, got to watch an alien autopsy. Typical 9 to 5.. I can't wait to tell my daughter" He grinned and Damien smiled at that "You have a daughter?"

"I've adopted her, she was from a case. I love her like she's my own" He said proudly and Damien smiled at that "Children are a beautiful thing" He said and Fury looked at him "Do you two have kids?" He questioned. Carol and Damien looked at each other before shaking his head "We aren't together.. None of us have children" He said and Carol looked at Fury

"So you saw one?"

"I was never one to believe in aliens. But I can't unsee that." Fury said as Damien smirked "Welcome to the universe.. There's many races and worlds that are worth exploring"

"This is gonna get a little awkward but I gotta ask." Carol asked and Fury looked at them "You think I'm one of those green things." He said and Damien shrugged "Gotta know, just in case" He said and Fury looked at them with an impressed look "You are looking at 100 percent red-blooded Earthman"

"I'm afraid I'm gonna need proof." Carol said as she grabbed a chair, Fury grabbed a chair as well and they sat. Damien grabbed a chair and sat next to Fury, Fury gave a confused look and Damien grinned "In case you happen to be a Skrull, I can take you down easily"

"Oh please, you can't take me down easily" Fury said and Damien chuckled "Sir, you are talking to a man whose fist could glow golden and has energy coming out. We can debate this all day, but we don't have time" He said. Fury looked at the man, clearly impressed with Damien and actually starting to like him.

"We talking cheek swab or urine sample." Fury asked and Damien scowled "Nah, we don't need that"

"The DNA would match." Carol pointed out and Fury tapped his chin "Well my AOL password." Fury said and Damien shook his finger "No can do either, that won't help at all"

"Skrulls can only assume recent memories of their host bodies." Carol said and Fury's eyes widen "Oh oh! You wanna get personal."

"Where were you born?" Carol asked and Fury looked at Damien who shrugged "We need information, you need to provide it" He said and Fury sighed "Huntsville, Alabama. But technically I don't remember that part." He said and Damien nodded "We won't born here on earth but you know that already"

"Name of your first pet." Carol said and Damien shook his head "Carol or Minn-Erva didn't let me have any pets." He said and Carol gave him a look while Damien chuckled and Fury laughed a bit and he nodded "Mr. Snuffers."

"Mr. Snuffers?" Carol asked, laughing a bit and Damien grinned from ear to ear at Fury who shook his head "I know, I don't need to be reminded about it"

"First job?" Damien asked and Fury leaned back in his chair "Soldier, straight out of high school. Got the ranks of full breed Colonel." He said and Damien nodded "Then what?"

**"**Spy." Fury said and Carol gave him a look "Where?"

"It was the Cold War, we were everywhere. Uh... Belfast, Bucharest, Belgrade, Budapest." Fury said Carol sighed "Now?"

"Been riding a desk for the past few years, trying to figure out where our future enemies are coming from. My boss, she believes in me a lot. Never occurred to me that they'd be coming from above."

"Name a detail so bizarre a Skrull could never fabricate it." Carol said and Fury sighed "If toast is cut diagonally, I can't eat it. You didn't need that did you?" He asked when he saw Damien and Carol smiling at each other

"No. No, I didn't. But I enjoyed it."

"Ok. Your turn. Prove you're not a Skrull" He said as Carol looked at Fury before using her photon blasts to break a jukebox. Fury looked over at Damien whose eyes were golden and energy was flowing around him

"And how is that supposed to prove to me that you're not a Skrull?" He questioned the two, Damien's eyes widen as he was clearly amused "A Skrull can't do that! If I was a Skrull I would be pranking Carol every time I get" He said and Carol giggled at him and she looked over at Fury

"A Skrull can't do that. So a full-bred colonel turned spy turned SHIELD agent must have pretty high-security clearance. Where's Pegasus?"

**Author's Note:**

Another Chapter!

So Carol and Damien did have a past together! But who knows how far it was and if it was even serious. We will see a chapter where they will talk about their relationship. Because I'm pretty sure they have some kind of feelings but they won't act on it. Because There's Minn-Erva and I will tell you, that woman in the previous chapter will be an important person so keep that in mind. But I love Carol and Dam's bond, it's special and one of my favorite relationships that I've wrote. Peter Quill and Anthea being second because of everything they went through as well.

Damien is the opposite of Carol, he follows orders from Kree with no questions asked and shows no empathy when going on missions. But I will say that Carol makes Damien feel when he's on missions. I think that's why Yon-Rogg has delayed Carol into being an actual mission for a while. So they could control Carol and make sure that Damien shows no mercy.

This story will have twists and turns so be prepared for anything!

Yeah, I need to proof read my stories a lot but I've been busy with life that I don't have much time to read it again. So very sorry for mistakes and all!

Leave reviews and until next time!


	5. Finding out the past

Fury, Damien and Carol were driving in Fury's car in an empty highway. Damien relaxing in the back as he looked outside for a moment before looking towards Fury

"I know you're an Agent of Shield so I must ask.. Do you know an agent known as Abbie?" He questioned and Fury was silent for a moment before Damien saw him nodding "Abbie's a famous agent. I've heard her name a lot" He said and Damien nodded "Is there anything else you know about?" He asked and Fury was silent

"Not much.. I just know she had a brother" He said and added quickly "But I don't know what happened to him. The director doesn't speak about those two these much. She's busy directing Shield with the other director and visiting her grandchildren" He said and Damien nodded

"So the Skrulls are alien races which infiltrate and overtake alien planets. And you're both Kree, a race of noble warriors." Fury said and Carol looked happy and full of pride "Heroes. Noble warrior heroes."

"The best of the best" Damien added and Fury looked at Damien through the mirror "So um. What do Skrulls want with Dr. Lawson and Agent Abbie?"

"They believe she developed a light speed engine at Pegasus.. Abbie knows something about it too" Carol said and Fury looked confused "Light speed engine? I've got to admit, that's not the craziest thing I've heard today." He said and Damien laughed "This is probably one of the best days of your life"

"Well, adopting my daughter is the second best thing" Fury said and Carol smiled a bit

"Well, it's still early."

"And you, what do you want?" Fury asked and Carol and Damien looked at each other "To stop the Skrulls before they become unstoppable." Damien said and Fury looked confused

"And...? Look, war is a universal language. I know a rogue soldier when I see one, you've got a personal stake in this."

_They made it to the checkpoint and The Security guard looked at them "This is a government property, turn your vehicle around."_

_"Nicholas Joseph Fury, Agent of SHIELD." Fury said and The Guard looked at them for a moment and spoke "Place your thumb on the pad. One moment." He said as Carol whispered "Nicholas Joseph Fury, you have three names?"_

_"Everybody calls me Fury. Not Nicholas, not Joseph, not Nick. Just Fury." He said and Damien scowled "What does your mom call you?"_

_"Fury."_

"What do you call her?" Carol asked and Fury looked at her "Fury."

"What about your daughter?"

"Fury." He said and they saw the guard coming back and they were quiet "You're cleared for access."

"Thank you." Fury said as the Kree-Hybrids nodded.

_The gate in front of the bar opens and the car drives down the driveway and into a tunnel. The writing "Project Pegasus, Joint NASA USAF Facility" was a big sign as they passed by when the car enters the tunnel. Fury continues to drive through the tunnel before reaching the end and parking beside another car. Carol, Damien and Fury step out of the car and shut the doors_

_"Oh, hold up. You look like tourists Put that on." He said throwing the hats at Damien and Carol who scowled and Damien looked at the cap "What the hell is this?"_

_"It's the SHIELD logo" Fury said. Carol and Damien giving each other an amused look "Does announcing your identity on clothing help with the covert part of your job."_

_"So fashionable, I love it so much" Damien muttered and Fury looked at the two "Said the two space soldiers who was wearing a rubber suit." He said and they both placed the hats on, Carol looking annoyed as Fury looked at her_

_"Lose the flannel." He said and Damien frowned "I love the flannel on her" He said and Carol smiled at him _

_Carol takes off the flannel shirt hanging around her waist and throws it into the car. Carol. Damien and Fury then walk over to the edge of the carpark, showing an airplane hanger full of planes . A security guard from Pegasus and two armed airmen approach them from behind as Damien looked at the planes in awe _

"How can I help you?" The guard said and Fury looked at them "We're agents of SHIELD." He said and Fury showed his badge and Carol spoke "We're looking for a woman named Lawson."

"A Dr. Wendy Lawson."

"Also an Agent named Abbie"

"Do you know them?"

_The security officer hands back Fury's badge and directs them "Follow me" He ordered and Damien and Carol looked at each other before following _

_Carol and Fury follow the security officer but are directed towards a holding facility. The scene cuts to Carol and Fury sitting in an office, both incredibly bored. Fury is leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees while Carold is leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed.]_

_"Are you familiar with the phrase "Welcome Wagon"?"_

"No." Carol muttered and Damien looked at the guards and Fury shook his head "Well, this ain't it."

_Fury then tried to leave the room by placing his thumb on a scanner near the door. The scanner looks at his fingerprint before blinking red. Fury then sighs before reaching into his pocket to grab his pager_

**"**Is that a communicator?" Carol questioned and Damien sat down for a moment and looked at Fury "That would have been helpful for a bit" She muttered and Fury nodded "Yeah. State-of-the-art two-way pager."

"Who are you paging?" Carol questioned and Fury glared at them "My mom. Checking up on my daughter. Don't worry, I didn't mention you."

"Tell your mother we send our best wishes" Damien muttered as he looked up at the ceiling while Carol _stood up and walks towards the door and tried opening it with her fingerprint, before walking across the room to look at a map of the facility. Damien looked at her carefully before looking at Fury before getting up and joining Carol, and he whispered to her_

_"Carol, something is not right with him" He muttered and Carol looked back for a moment and at the same time, Fury then takes out his badge and looks at it carefully under the lights. He took a piece of sticky tape, pressing it against his badge before walking across the room and placing it on the scanner. When Fury began walking across the room, Carol sits on the desk and watches him. The scanner reads the fingerprint before glowing green and opening the door. Carol gave Damien a look as if to say 'Just wait, we need him' _

**"**After you." Fury said looking at Carol and Damien. Damien looked at Fury and crossed his arms "That's pretty neat"

"Impressive." Carol said and Fury grinned a bit "Oh. You should see what I can do with a paperclip."

_Carol, Damien and Fury walked out of the room. and they were leaving an elevator on the level holding records. They were walking towards the records room, Goose walks up to Fury and Carol causing Fury to fawn over the cat and Damien felt a warm feeling over the cat but he knew he had a mission so he grinned a bit at the cat while Fury was in awe of it _

**"**Hey, there. How are you?" He questioned as he leaned down to pet Goose but Carol stood back observing the cat. Damien looked down as Fury was interacting with the cat "Oh my goodness. Look at you. Just look at you. Aren't you the cutest little thing." He said as he continued being in awe over the cat as ar as going to pick up the cat. Damien took Carol's hand as they began walking through the corridor looking through the records. Damien looked back "Fury, we need to get going soon. Ditch the cat"

**"**Aren't you cute? And what's your name, huh? What's your name? "Goose", cool name for a cool cat." Fury said as he didn't hear Damien but Carol said firmly "Fury."

_Both Fury and Goose turn to look at Carol. Carol nods towards the door and Damien pointed towards the door "We kinda need to get going if you aren't busy"_

"I'll be back." He whispered to Goose as he began to walk away and followed Carol and Damien into a room that was labeled 'Records'

**"**Oh. Let me get my fingerprint out. Just let me unravel this puppy." He said but suddenly Damien shot out a blast of energy at the door, causing the handle and lock to disappear and Fury glared at him "You sat there and watched me play with tape? When all you had to do was... " He said as he started imitating Damien shooting a bolt of energy and Carol chuckled at that. Damien narrowed his eyes playfully "I know you wanted to be the hero.. So there"

_Carol and Fury walked into the records room. The room is originally dark, but the lights turn on row by row revealing a massive warehouse of shelves full of boxes. Carol, Damien and Fury walked past a few aisles before stopping and turning into one. Carol looks at all the boxes carefully before finding the one she wants and Damien went towards her as she went through the files "Huh. Lawson.. Abbie is here too" _

_Carol pulled two boxes off the shelf. She hands the first to Damien and then places the second on the floor before removing files. Randomly, Goose appears at the end of the aisle. Damien went through the box of Abbie and Carol spoke_

"Ha. Lawson's plan for the light-speed engine. I wonder why they terminated the project." She muttered and Damien found a file "There's no files for Abbie after the project either.." He muttered and Fury looked at them "Um, maybe because she's cuckoo. There must be something of Abbie in there.. But I doubt it" He muttered and suddenly Damien found her personal file

"She had a mother.. father.. Brother. But their names aren't really here." He muttered as he tried to dig deeper but Fury found something and he showed both Carol and Damien. It was a page in a notebook full of hieroglyphics and Damien noticed it right away but it was Carol who spoke "Kreeglyphs?"

"Hmm?" Fury said as Damien shook his head "Lawson isn't crazy. She's Kree." Damien muttered as he looked at Fury who sighed "Well, she's dead."

"What?" Carol said as Damien went towards Fury who showed the file "She crashed the ASIS aircraft during an unauthorized test flight. Took two pilots down with her. That's why security here's so unfriendly. They're covering up a billion dollar mistake. Oh, and your light-speed engine is toast." Fury said as Damien frowned for a moment and

_Fury showed Carol and Damien a black and white photograph of a site of the plane crash. The image is a satellite photo of a flat beach next to a mountain, however, the beach has a track leading up to a circle caused by an explosion. Carol turned over the next photo, showing the beach from eye level; the sand was pushed up into large ridges by the explosion. Damien looked over at the picture and shook his head _

**"**When did this crash happen?" Damien questioned and Fury sighed "Six years ago. 1989." He said and Carol looked over "Who was the pilots?"

"Um, most of this thing's redacted but there is a testimonial here from a Maria Rambeau. Last person to see them alive." Fury said and suddenly Fury's pager began to buzz

"You OK?" Fury said as Carol nodded and Damien sighed softly as he began looking at the files of Abbie and Fury nodded "Back in a minute." He muttered and _Carol reached into the pile of file's in Fury's box and reads the testimonial and crash report. While she is flipping through the file, she stops at an image of Dr. Lawson, Maria, Damien and herself in the background. Carol showed Damien who frowned. Damien went through pictures from Abbie.. Pictures of her with her parents from when she was a child.. Then there was a picture of her and him from when they were teenagers.. Then adults._

_"This isn't about fighting wars. It's about ending them.."_

_They heard Lawson's voice in their heads and Damien heard Abbie's voice in his head "You're going to be.. Amazing, Dam. I'm so proud to be your sister" _

_Suddenly Carol and Damien went towards a corner together and Carol called Yon-Rogg, he answered and she sighed "I know Lawson was Kree. She was here on C-53 and died in a plane crash. Do you know anything about this?"_

_"You have to know something.. You guys keep track of all of us.. You need to tell us what's happening"  
_

"I just discovered a mission report sent from C-53. There's only so much I'm cleared to tell you Vers, Marveel. But... Lawson was an undercover Kree operative named Mar-Vell. She was working on a unique energy core. Experimenting with tech that apparently could help us win the war." He muttered and Damien's eyebrow raised up

"Why do we have similar names?" He muttered and Yon-Rogg was silent for a moment.. As if he didn't have an actual answer and it wasn't until a few moments later he said "She was your mother"

"So I came here to help my mother? Why don't I remember Mar-Vell being my mother then?" Damien questioned and Yon-Rogg sighed "You suffered an injury that caused you to forget things, Marveel.. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you"

Something in Damien felt like Yon-Rogg was lying.. He didn't feel like he had a family connection with her.. Not much. But he just didn't know, he knew something was wrong.

**"**Does it say anything about me?" Carol questioned and Yon-Rogg looked at her as if she was crazy "Anything about you? No, of course not. Why would it?" He muttered and Carol looked at Damien.. Then at Yon-Rogg "I found evidence that I had a life here." She said as she looked at Damien "That.. We had a life here"

**"**On C-53?" Yon-Rogg questioned and Carol nodded "Mar-Vell is who I see in the Supreme Intelligence. I knew her. And I knew her as Lawson.. Damien sees this Agent called Abbie as the Supreme Intelligence.. They mean something to us"

**"**This sounds like Skrull simulation Vers.. Marveel never heard about this Abbie.. He never mentioned her" He said as Damien was silent or a moment and Carol was frustrated "No its not! 'Cause I remember I was here! Me and Damien had a life here We had.." She stopped her self and Yon-Rogg shook his head "Stop! Remember your training. Know your enemy. It could be you. Do not let your emotions undermine your judgment." He said and he looked over at Damien "You're my best warrior here.. You know your training.. Stay that warrior that I need" He said and Damien looked at Carol before looking at Yon-Rogg

"Yes sir" He muttered and Yon-Rogg nodded "We're nearing the jump-point. Leave your beacon on so I can find you. We'll get to the bottom of this Vers.. Marveel. Together." He said as the two nodded and he signed off.

**"**Ok." Carol muttered and she looked over at Damien "I don't know Marveel.. I feel like, we knew each other before this.. Like we had memories together and we had a history together.. There has to be something" She muttered and Damien was silent for a moment before nodding "I feel that too"

Damien and Carol decided to go find Fury. Not knowing that there were agents trying to find catch them. They did look around and it wasn't until Fury found them and he looked tired

"Skrulls" Fury said as Damien looked confused and he heard footsteps and suddenly he looked at Carol "Vers" He muttered and she quickly created a hole in the floor and all three went through

"You called them in?" She Carol said as Fury groaned "My bad!"

"Come on Fury, I thought you were smarter" Damien muttered as they walked through the walls and into a corner.. Running up a flight of stairs and they stopped dead when they saw Coulson looking down at them. Damien's and Carol's fists started glowing _but Coulson lowered his weapon before letting the three of them walk through the door behind them_

_Carol, Damien and Fury then sprint out of the corridor before barricading the door behind them with a piece of metal. Carol then holds out her hand, expecting Fury to give her something. When he doesn't, she hits him and holds her hand out again and Damien looked over at Fury_

_"Give it"  
_

**"**What?"

**"**Your communicator. You obviously can't be trusted with it." Carol said and Fury handed the pager _as the agents slam into the door behind them. The agents are heard struggling, but Carol, Damien and Fury ran over towards cover. The agents eventually push through, but Carol, Damien and Fury are were hidden behind a tower of boxes. Carol then observed her surroundings, looking for a way out before hitting Fury and Damien and gesturing towards a plane, The agents continue to search, even walking past were Carol and Fury were hiding, but the trio were already in the cockpit_

_"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Fury asked as he saw that Damien and Carol were already pressing buttons and switches and Carol sighed "Uh... we'll see."_

_"That's a yes or no question." Fury said and Damien smirked as he pushed a switch__, causing the engine to roar to life and the wings to extend and Carol high-fived Damien _

**"**Yes." Carol said with a smile as Carol was busy getting the plane into the air while Damien was helping with the speed. They got into the air and were flying high until they heard a small meow and saw Goose being pushed back against the crates and Damien's eyes widen as she started meowing

**"**We've got a stowaway." Fury said and Carol frowned "Hang on Goose."

_Carol then stopped the plane from gaining altitude and Goose pushes herself off the crate, onto her four legs. Goose then happily walks up to the cockpit before trying to climb into Carol's lap. Carol picked her up and placed her on the console before Goose lies down_

_Damien grinned and pet Goose and she purred softly "I love you too Goose, you're not bad aren't you" He said as Fury grinned "Who's a good kitty huh? Huh Goose? Yes, that's right. Who's a good kitty Goose? You're a good kitty." _

_Goose responded by laying down happily and suddenly Carol pulled out a picture and showed Fury a picture of himself, Damien, Maria and Lawson _

"See anyone you know? Funny story... I arrived on Hala, near dead, no memory... That was six years ago.. Also Marveel" She whispered and Damien looked at Carol "Yon-Rogg says that Mar-Vell was my mother but I never had those kind of memories with her.. I remember my life here with Carol, with.." He pulled out a picture of himself with Abbie and showed Fury whose eyes widen "You knew Abbie since you were teenagers?"

"Babies.. We knew each other our whole lives"

"So you think you're the pilots that went down with Dr Lawson." Fury said and Carol sighed "I'm saying that the last person to see them alive can probably tell us." She said and it clicked in Fury's head

**"**Maria Rambeau."

"Mmhmm. So how do we get to Louisianna?" Damien said as Fury chuckled "Due East. Hang a right at Memphis." He said and he nodded as he began to pilot the ship for a while.. It was silent for a few moments until Carol spoke "**T**hat agent, that stopped the Skrulls from finding us..."

"Coulson. New guy. Guess he doesn't hate me yet." He said and Damien chuckled "Give him time.. I've only known you for a day but I'm starting to hate you a bit more and more with each adventure we're having" He joked and Fury laughed "I guess he had a feeling, went with his gut against orders. It's a really hard thing to do. That's what keeps us human." He said

"I get in trouble for that. A lot." Carol muttered and Damien looked at her and she looked at him "I don't know how you do it.." She muttered and Damien was silent for a moment before shrugging "I don't know either"

"I see that about you" Fury said to try to ease the mood and the three _started laughing as Fury shook his head "_Rescuing the guy how sold you out to the Skrulls. I guess that's not standard Kree operating procedure." He told the two o them and Damien shook his head "Not at all.. But we all have change of hearts" He said as he pat Fury on the back and Carol chuckled at Fury "Well, I won't tell your boss if you don't tell ours."

**_Author's Note_**

Another chapter done!

Mostly you'll see flashbacks within everything. I think Carol and Damien have a special bond. I think that it doesn't need to be romantic either so be prepared for anything!

Also remember that Damien has two sons.. Whose the mother?

Leave reviews! Until next time!


	6. The Truth

Damien smelled the air around him, it was almost familiar to him. He somewhat loved the smell, it seemed like it rained the night before and it had that fresh rain smell.

Carol and Damien were making their way towards the garage of Maria Rambeau. They saw a figure working at a workshop and a plane. Damien was silent for a moment before Carol called out softly

"Excuse me? We're looking for Maria Rambeau." Carol said and suddenly a child came out of the plane from exploring it. She stood there in shock before having a huge smile on her face before running to both Damien and Carol

Maria stepped out of the shadows and she looked at the two figures in shock, as she looked like she saw ghosts and Monica ran to hug the two

"Aunty Carol? Uncle Dam? Mom, it's Aunty Carol and Uncle Dam!. I knew it, everybody said you two were dead but we knew they were lying." Monica whispered with tears in her eyes and Damien had felt a sudden warmth with this kid.. As if he felt a wave of happiness with her. Carol looked like she was a bit uncomfortable and Damien coughed a bit and Monica released them

"Did you two work it out?" Monica asked and Damien was confused "Excuse me?" He muttered and Carol shook her head "We're not really who you think we are.."

* * *

Maria and Monica are sitting at a small dining table, Carol is leaning against the counter while Damien was sitting on the counter and Fury is leaning against the wall

"That is the craziest shit I have ever heard." Maria muttered before glaring at Damien "Get off the counter before I kick you, you know I always hate when you.." She stopped herself and Damien looked at her confused before raising his hands in defense and hopping of "My bad, it's very comfortable. Your house is very beautiful" He said and Maria chuckled in amusement "You were always the charmer you know that right?" She said and Damien smiled and looked down. Monica looked at the two

"Green-transforming aliens? There's no such thing." Monica said crossing her arms and Fury nodded in agreement "You're absolutely right, young lady. There is no such thing. 'Cause if there were, we would want to keep that to ourselves" Fury looked at Carol and Damien and shook his head

"You don't believe us." Carol said before stood up and walked towards the stove, where a pot of unboiled water sat on the stove. She stood next to the stove, with one hand on the kettle and began heating it up, her hand glowing blue and orange. Monica stood up, both fascinated and curious, and walked over to the stove. Quickly, the kettle begins to boil, blowing steam out and making a whistling noise. Damien bent down and Monica went towards him as his fist started to glow orange and blue and energy started flowing around his hand and Monica looked at him and smiled

**"**No way. That's so cool." She said and Damien smiled "It's quite warm too" He said and Fury nodded, impressed with his two friends "Oh, ho. They can do a lot more than just make tea with those hands."

"Like what? Show us." Monica said as she was jumping up and down and Damien was about to say yes until Carol spoke "Maybe later" She said and Monica nodded "I kept all your stuff, I'll go get it."

"You want to give her a hand with that?" Damien said to Fury who gave him a look at first before Damien raised an eyebrow and Fury narrowed his eyes and walked off.

There was a couple of knocks on the door. Damien looked towards the door and his fist started glowing before Maria raised her hand "It's okay.. Trust me" She whispered as she went towards the door and it opened, it sounded like Maria was speaking to an older woman and footsteps were heard.

Damien's eyebrows raised as he saw an older woman.. Who was in her 70s maybe looking at him and Carol in shock before she rushed towards Damien and embraced him into a tight hug and Damien was confused, he struggled out of the hug a bit and the woman released him as she held his face with her two arms as tears came down her eyes

"I thought you were dead.. Your father and I thought you died, but we didn't lose you.. We didn't" She cried and Damien felt a need to bring her into a tight hug but he didn't know who she was.. He didn't know her.

"Do you know who I am?" She questioned and Damien was silent for a moment before shaking his head "I'm so sorry.. I don't"

The elder looked at him, as is she was heartbroken and she looked at him "My name is Dr. Mary Hunter, I'm one of the directors of Shield. Your name is Damien Jameson Smith and your father is Thomas Smith while your sister was Abbie Smith" She said and she looked at Carol "You're Carol Danvers" She whispered as tears came down and Mary looked at the two

"Grandma! Can we come in?" A voice of a child said before Mary's eyes widen as she shook her head "No! Don't come in yet!" But it was too late as Damien and Carol heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards them and there stood two boys.. Around the age of nine. Looking at them with wide eyes as they looked at the two

"Grandma?" Damien muttered and Carol looked at him "Wait.. Those are your kids?" She muttered as she felt a bit hurt and Mary looked down before sighing

"These two are Jay and Chase Smith.. They're_ both _of your children"

**Author's Note:**

Well you guys changed a lot of my story!

Originally, Carol and Damien were meant to be best friends and only that. But you guys really liked them as a couple so I changed it to that. Also Carol wasn't meant to be the mother of the twins, it was actually a OC who happened to have blonde hair as well. I had only made up her info and stuff but you guys really liked Carol and Damien

The OC and Damien were meant to be a romantic fling during a vacation that Damien had taken *Hence that certain flashback* and He would have found out she was engaged to another man and he would have left. But she was pregnant with the twins and by the time she would have found Damien she would have found out he 'died' and her and her fiancé would have broken up, her and Damien would have sorta worked things out.

But yeah, Carol and Damien are parents woah! But the next chapter will have flashbacks including how they both decided they were going to help Lawson that day. 


	7. As It Comes Crashing Down

Maria had to guide Damien into the other room. Upon seeing the two twin boys, Mary quickly ushered the boys outside. Damien stood there silent, not having a reaction to which Mary was worried. In reality, Damien didn't or couldn't believe that he had sons. Wth Carol too. He thought this was some sick dream. Like something was trying to play mind games with him.

Monica had taken her uncle's hand and guided him to where her and Carol where. Damien couldn't even look Carol in the eye, he refused to. But now looking at the twin boys that stood in front of him before, he saw both himself and Carol in them.

The small girl took out a picture book and she pointed at a picture of the family at Halloween, Monica smiling "I'm Amelia Earhart and Auntie Carol was Janis Joplin.. Chase wanted to be Han Solo and Jay wanted to be Luke Skywalker and they wanted you to be Chewie.. So you gave in" Monica laughed as there was a picture of Damien holding the two boys in his arms and it looked like he was swinging them around.

"Oh, That's you with your mom and dad.. Aunt Abbie." She muttered and Damien took a picture of a family picture of his parents and him with his sister.. How they look like an actual family..

"This is us on Christmas. I got more..." Monica said as she began showing more pictures, Damien's eyes teared up a bit as he looked at the pictures.. He picked up a picture of when the twins were newborns, Carol was laying on the hospital bed was she was holding Chase while Damien was standing beside her with Jay. Monica smiled softly "That was the day the twins were born.. Mom said that Auntie Carol was afraid.. But you were calm and ready for the boys to come and I was still a baby and stayed with my grandma while Mom went with you guys.. She said that she never saw you cry before but when you saw the boys being born.." Monica smiled softly and Damien touched the picture and smiled

There were many pictures, from when Damien graduated the Air Force, to him being named General. Damien helping the kids with craving pumpkins.. It was like they had a happy life

"Oh wait. I forgot, your jacket. Mom doesn't let me wear it, your mom didn't want to keep it because it hurt her a lot"

Monica ran off to retrieve Damien's jacket. Once Monica has left, Damien looked at the pictures again, pushing them around to better see ones underneath. Damien continued looking through the pictures before he came across his old dog tag, which has been burn

"That was all that survived the crash. Or so we thought." Maria said softly as she was at the edge of the doorframe and Damien turned to her and shake his head "What happened with Vers and I?" He asked and Maria was confused for a moment until Damien breathed out "Carol.. What happened with us?"

Maria was silent for a second until she spoke quietly "Carol wasn't ready to be a mother.. It was hard for her to adjust while it was easy for you.. But you guys had lots of fights.. Then there was a breaking point and Carol broke up with you, and you didn't want the divorce you tried saving it.. But Carol was unhappy.."

_'Don't you understand that I'm unhappy!' Carol shouted as she was getting ready to storm out of the house with her flight jacket in her hand, Damien rushed over and grabbed her wrist and stopped her 'No, I'm not giving up on us.. You forget that it's not just us anymore, we have two kids to think about to' He said and Carol yanked her wrist away 'Well this is me showing them if you're not happy then you need to go.. You see how we are.. How we fight so much, I don't want our kids to be raised in a household that isn't happy.'_

_Damien shook his head and frowned 'We've been through a lot Carol, I don't want to give up on us. I love you to death Carol, we have kids.. We're a family' He whispered and Carol shook her head_

_'I loved you Dam, but I can't do this anymore.. I'll give you the divorce papers for you to sign and we can talk about custody for the boys but I told you since I was pregnant, I wasn't ready to be a mother.." She muttered and she opened the doors but her eyes widened and Damien saw the look and he turned around to see Chase was at the stairways, holding his stuffed animal and looking at his parents with wide eyes. _

_"Shit" Damien muttered as he went to his son and picked him up and Carol frowned and shook her head "I'm gonna stay with Maria and Monica.. Just please, I don't wanna talk to you for the time being, we can talk about the boys and stuff but it's best that we keep our distance.' She muttered before leaving. Damien looking at the doorway before hugging his son tight, Chase was their oldest of the twins.. He was more protective of Jay, he understood more of his parents fighting and how unhappy his mom looked but he protected Jay and kept him away from it. _

The door knocked and Maria moved to open it but Damien grabbed her arm and Carol went in front of Maria "Don't answer that" She muttered and Maria looked at the two "It's just my neighbor"

"They can change into anyone." Carol said and Damien's fist grew golden a bit "I don't want to fight and put the kids at risk" He muttered and Carol looked over and couldn't help but admire how Damien was so protective of the kids already.

Carol went towards the door and opened it, glaring at an older man with narrowed eyes as the older man smiled "Hi there.?

"What do you want?" Carol muttered and Damien went towards the door and opened it wider to show he was there and he grinned "Hey, you need something? No? Amazing, bye" He said as Tom was looking at them with a lost expression "Ummm..."

Maria went towards the door and nudged Carol a bit while literally Damien was pushed away, Damien yelled a 'Hey!' and she glared at him and he remained silent like a scolded kid and she looked at him "Your mom is outside with the kids, why don't you go catch up with her" She said and Damien muttered "But he may be an alien"

Maria ignored Damien and turned towards the man "Hey Tom. These are my friends Carol and Damien" She said as Damien looked at the man with narrowed eyes as Tom smiled "Pleased to meet you. Yow! Static electricity out here's no joke. I noted that peculiar bird you got parked by the road, and I was just wondering if you'd mind if I bring the boys over to get a closer looksie?" He said as Carol crossed her arms and she suddenly remembered that her sons along with Monica were outside playing but Damien's mother Mary was with them and she sighed "A closer looksie?"

"Yeah."

"To see the bird parked out by the road. You're really working overtime to sell this one, aren't you Talos?" Carol said and Damien's fist was hidden behind the door but Maria could saw that the fist was growing a dim golden and she looked over at Tom "I'm sorry. Tom, this isn't really a good time. I'll come by tomorrow? Okay?" Maria said trying to get Tom away from two very angry people with powers.

Maria closed the door, but Carol and Damien were staring at Tom. Once Maria has closed the door, a voice was heard behind them and Fury drawed his weapon and aims it towards the voice, Vers' hands light up and Damien stood in front of Maria who stood there confused

"You know, you really should be kinder to your neighbors. You never know when you're gonna need to borrow some sugar." Talos said as he came into view, taking a sip of his milkshake and Damien started to go towards him, his fist glowing as he was ready to take a punch out of Talos who just glared at him "Now hang on a second, before you go swinging those jazz hands around, making a mess in your friend's house - and... it's a lovely home.." Talos said as Maria looked out the window and saw herself playing with Monica, Chase and Jay while Mary was watching them with a smile on her face "Oh my God. What the hell?"

"No one's gonna hurt the kids. Just, don't kill me. That would really complicate the situation." Talos muttered and Carol looked like she wanted to bolt outside to get the kids while Damien mumbled "You lay a hand on those kids, I won't be afraid to take your heart out right now" He threatened and Talos narrowed his eyes "I know Soldier, I know. You'll tear me apart"

"I'm about five seconds from complicating that wall with some ugly-ass Skrull brains." Fury said and Talos looked over at him"I'm sorry I simmed your boss. But now I stand before you as my true self. Without deception." He said looking over at the people in front of him and Carol looked out the window "And who is that, out there?" She mumbled and Talos sighed

"Okay, that's a fair point. But I'm sure that you understand, I had to take some precautions. I saw you two crush 20 of my best men with your hands bound. I just wanna talk." He said peacefully and Carol looked at him "Last time we talked, we ended up hanging from our ankles."

"That was before I knew who you two were. Before I found what made you different from the others. I have an audio recording from Pegasus, of your voices, from a plane crash six years ago. On a device I believe you call a 'black box'." He said and Maria froze and she shook her head "They told me it was destroyed in the crash. How'd you get it?"

"Does she not understand? Young lady I have a special skill that kinda allows me to get into places I'm not supposed to be." Talos said and he turned to Damien "You're a father.. I know, I am one too. You'll do anything to protect them?" He said and Damien looked at him

"I didn't even know I had kids, let alone I was married" He mumbled and Talos looked at him "But you see those two boys and..."

"Like you'll take a bullet for them anytime" Talos finished and Damien nodded "Yeah.. That"

"Call me young lady again, and I'm gonna put my foot in a place it's not supposed to be." Maria said looking at Talos who looked back with a frown "Am I supposed to guess where that is?"

"Your ass." Fury and Maria said at the same time and Talos' eyes widened "Okay, I get it. We're all a little on edge here. But look, I just need your help decoding some coordinates. If you sit down, you listen to this, I assure you, it'll be worth your while." He said looking at Carol and Damien. Carol was looking out the window and she looked over at Talos "Call your buddy back inside and I'll listen." She muttered and Damien looked over at him "I'll listen to whatever you say but you lay even a finger on any of the children, I will throw you into space so fast"

Talos looked at Damien, and nodded as he respected the man and he stuck out his hand and Damien took it and shook it"Deal."

[Goose walked onto the scene and began pressing himself against Talos' legs. Talos, surprised jumped backwards as he was now scared and Damien frowned as Talos was backing away "Oh my God! Get that thing away! How'd that get in here?"

Carol picked up Goose, and held him out towards Talos. Carol walking towards Talos, with her arms still extended, causing Talos to walk backwards as he shook his head, backing away in terror "The cat? This isn't what you're afraid of, is it?" Carol said and Talos looked at her with wide eyes

"That's not a cat. That's a Flerken." He muttered and Fury couldn't help but burst into laughter "A Flerken?"

Monica was walking into the house and saw Maria standing next to Carol, Damien and Fury. She looks around and sees the Skrull assuming its true form

"Mom?" She said and Damien looked over at her "Don't worry Monica, they won't hurt you." He said and saw Chase and Jay were coming up the stairs and Mary was behind them, but Mary grabbed the boys' shoulders and Chase stayed in front of Jay who was looking at the aliens with wide eyes.

"Ma-Um Mom.. Can you take the kids outside for a second? i need you inside here too" Damien said as he looked over at the Shield Director who nodded and looked down at the twins "Is it okay if you guys play outside for a bit? I need to talk to your parents too" She said and Damien saw Carol flinch at the word "Parents' as she was still getting used to the fact that she was a mother.

Damien knew that he couldn't avoid Carol forever and they had to talk..


End file.
